Dress Shenanigans
by SheLovesKarkat
Summary: Through a large amount of convincing and Strider charm Dave manages to put Karkat in a dress and STUFF happens (( You people should know what STUFF is but if not... this is yaoi don't like, don't read its simple))


No. It's just not going to happen. You absolutely refuse to wear such a hideous display of clothing. Your name is Karkat Vantas and your kismeisis Dave Strider is trying to make you put on a dress for who knows what reason. It's not just any dress either... It's pink with little black bows and it's really short. Like if you put it on you might flash your candy red boxers. By accident of course.

You face Dave with a scowl on your grey face and repeat yourself once again to the cool kid,"I will NOT put that fucking thing on I don't care what you say!"

Dave's usual stoic stare is broken with a smirk as he waves the dress in front of your face. "Come on Princess Kitkat please put it on... For me?" Dave slightly lowers his hipster shades to pout with his candy red eyes. Fuck. You hate it when he does that. You snatch the frilly dress away from him. "Damn it Strider. Fuck you! And I'm not a Princess if anything I'm a king."

"You are Princess Kitkat of Douche."

"Shut up! Why don't you just go sit on your shit throne of stupidity as ruler of ass town where you belong you ass wipe?" You take off your big black sweater.

"King Dave... Has a nice ring to it... I like it." You sigh and roll your eyes. And he calls YOU the princess of douche... He's a bigger douche than you.

You slide the dress on then you take your black jeans off. Dave applauds. "Beautiful."

"Fuck you."

Dave circles around while looking you up and down. Then smirks and holds up a pair in stockings. "Put them on."

Why you actually do what he says? You don't condone the dress wearing, or stocking wearing for that matter, yet for some reason you'll do it for him. What the hell is wrong with you? Oh well. You put the black stockings on.

"Damn Karkat you could be a tranny."

"Shut up!"

Dave messes with one of the bows on the front. "Chill dude... It's cool, I'm kidding anyway."

He finishes messing with the bow and looks at you with a smirk on his fucking hipster face. What the hell is he plotting...? "Hey KK I want to make your hair all beautiful and shit."

"Um ok..." Why not? You're already in a dress and fucking stockings. Why not just go all the way and sacrifice what little pride your may or may not still have? Dave pulls some pink and black bows out of his pocket. That douche really thought of everything didn't he?

"Come here Karkitty~" Strider sits down on the ground and motions for you to come sit on his lap. Whatever. You walk over and plop down on his lap with the dress poofing out to your sides in a large pink mass. He starts combing through your black hair with his fingers... There wasn't a brush near by...

Dave grabs the hair that normally sits in front of your face and pins it back with a pink bow then starts brushing through your hair agin to make it "beautiful". He's brushing through your hair then— you gasp then shiver a bit. He touched your horns.

"Woah what the heck?"

"Don't touch my horns you lousy sack of shit undeserving of even coming close to them... They're sensitive..."

Dave is probably smirking right now.

"So you definitely wouldn't want me to do this...?" He grabs one of your nubby horns and rubs it between his fingers. Oh gog. That feels amazing. You bite your lip refusing to voice your enjoyment and shift your legs a little. He puts the bow he was holding in the other hand down and grabs your other horn, stimulating it like the other. You utter "Fuck..." before moaning. Now you're positive he's smirking. Damn him. Damn him and his new knowledge of what it does to a troll when you touch it's horns. Gog damn him.

He snickers. Fucking snickers. He's getting enjoyment of you being sexually frustrated. Damn black rom relationships.

"So this would really set you off wouldn't it?~" Dave takes a horn in his mouth and sucks on it. He's taller than you making it easy. You moan loudly and lean back against him. Fuck fuck fuck. Damn it. He glides his tongue over the base and you completely turn to mush in his arms. Thank gog for the dress. If not for it your usual grey jeans would be too tight on your bulge right now and the douche with his protein chute around your horn would know exactly how turned on it was making you.

Dave stops messing with your horns. Good. Wait. You think think you feel something hard on your ass... What the hell it wasn't there earlier... What could it— Oh yeah. You remember your Reid lesson in human anatomy. Dave has a boney or what ever the fuck it's called and it means he's turned on. It's revenge time. "Strider what is that particularly large lump stabbing my ass?"

Dave shifts the legs that you're sitting on a bit a grunts. "It's called... Um it's a... Boner..."

"Why is it there it wasn't there earlier?"

"God damn it... It means I'm turned on... A lot... And all your moaning... It just kinda..."

You smirk, mission complete. Now the thing is you have about the troll equivalent to a boner and you don't know what to do. In slight embarrassment Dave put his forehead on your shoulder and dropped his hands in your lap in defeat. Fuck. He dropped his hands in your lap. Dave lifts his head. "Hey Kitkat what's this?" He chuckles slightly.

Dave then whispers in your ear,"Still wanna take that dress off?"

Is he implying that... Oh god. You really need help with it though... Your bonebulge as curled around and is playing with itself. God damn it. Oh fuck fine. You'll let Dave help you. Only because he's your kismeisis...

"Yeah Strider I still want the dress off..."

Dave skillfully maneuvers you underneath himself with a leg and an arm on either side. He smirks at you. "Perfect."

You look away slightly embarrassed. Your cheeks are flushing red and your bulge is playing with itself even more.


End file.
